Umbrageous
by Mad Aya
Summary: Un nuovo Signore Oscuro stà sorgendo? Il Ragazzo Che Visse è diventato uno schiavo?


Disclaimer dell'autrice: Questa FF faceva parte di un contest "Amato nemico Harry/Lucius pairing". La mia musa mi ha appioppato l'idea di scrivere una FF lunga, ma non avendone il tempo, non credo che lo farò (o forse sì!). Niente è mio, ho solo preso i personaggi per propositi lascivi.

Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice.

Per leggere la storia originale vi basta cercare su questo sito, l' autore Faeline.

Credits goes to Faeline!

**Umbrageous**

By Faeline

Capitolo unico

Di notte sogna ancora quegl'occhi sanguigni e oscuri, quella voce crudele e fredda che strisciando nella sua mente sibila conciliante...uccidi...uccidi...

I sogni sono peggiori quando dorme solo. Si sveglia a più riprese tremando come una foglia, con i vestiti inzuppati di sudore, lottando per respirare; con le viscere in fiamme.. divorato dall'interno. In quei momenti si stringe la pancia per placare il dolore.

In quelle notti và nello studio, trascinandosi dietro le coperte e il cuscino; si rannicchia come un gatto nella poltrona davanti al camino acceso, scacciando le ombre dove l'essenza del padrone è più forte. Spesso si addormenta cullato dal profumo del fine cuoio, dalle pergamene e dall'odore dei liquori.

Un'altra di quelle notti insonni è arrivata. Raggomitolato sotto una morbida imbottita trapunta ascolta la tempesta strillare, guardando le fiamme scoppiettare per uno spiffero strisciato dal pavimento o per una goccia solitaria scesa dal camino.

Sono state le 2 settimane più lunghe della sua vita. Pensa sfregandosi la fronte e guardando il fuoco. Il tempo gli sfugge in quei giorni, scivola inosservato come l'alternarsi del giorno e della notte. Normalmente non penserebbe un secondo in più alla sua prolungata assenza, ma lo scontro avuto nel salone con Draco quella mattina l'ha scombussolato. Rabbrividisce toccando un tenero punto della sua gola.

Improvvisamente la porta dello studio si apre, permettendo alla brillante luce del corridoio di fendere la semi oscurità. Un brivido lo percorre arrivando al ventre. Anche ora la voce lo sprona, lo seduce.

Distoglie lo sguardo dal fuoco poggiandolo sull'uomo appena entrato che stà sfilandosi i guanti neri tenendo il serpentato bastone in una mano. Profuma d'Autunno e di pioggia.

"Bè, non merito un bentornato a casa?"

Harry si toglie la coperta di dosso camminando pesantemente verso la figura.

Lucius Malfoy è tutt'insieme luce argentea e scura ombra, le mani sulle sue braccia sono fredde mentre lo avvicina e i suoi abiti, raffreddati e inumiditi dalla notte, sono increspati contro la sua pelle sensibile; le sue labbra, calde premute sulla fronte. Spinge la tempia contro la bocca esperta dell'uomo, mentre lei scende verso la mascella.

Superandolo appoggia guanti e bastone su un tavolo appena oltre la porta, girandosi verso di lui si toglie il mantello grigio dalle spalle appendendolo su ganci argentati che escono dal muro come strane escrescenze.

Le punte delle dita del padrone toccano il suo collo appena sotto la fascia grigia, la dove gli fà più piacere.

Un brivido lo attraversa mentre prende la caraffa di cristallo, piena di un liquido rosso cupo. Ne versa una piccola quantità in un bicchiere prima di girarsi verso lo scrittoio,dove Padron Lucius siede, allentandosi il fazzoletto della fine camicia bianca. I suoi occhi brillano nell'oscurità, splendono con la medesima calda intensità di quel sogno. Sono grigi o argento, freddi e brucianti

"Che cosa c'è?"

La voce non è bassa e morbida e indulgente come sempre; questa volta è dura e ciò lo scuote dalla sua venerazione. Si obbliga a fissarlo negli occhi illudendosi per un attimo che sia riuscito a catturare il suo interesse...ma lo sguardo è come sempre, freddo e in attesa.

"Ha detto che non sareste tornato."

Un solco tra le sopracciglia dell'uomo. "Chi? Draco?"

Harry annuisce e gli occhi e le sue labbra si stringono, per poi tornare alla loro abituale posa di scherno. Allunga la mano prendendogli il bicchiere e sedendolo sul lucido tavolo, gli stringe il sottile polso girando la sottile fascietta che porta verso di Sè.

Padron Lucius sposta le mani sotto la camicia che Harry porta sfiorando con i pollici le regolari linee del costato, scaldandosi le mani con la morbida pelle riscaldata dal fuoco e dal sonno. Harry si sposta sistemandosi meglio, afferrando le forti braccia dell'uomo. Padron Lucius tocca il suo stomaco.

"Lui dice così?"

Con le spalle al muro nel salotto...fredde mani su di lui, sotto la maglietta. Mani giovani e svelte, non abbastanza quanto dovrebbero esserlo in altre cose. Una familiare voce strascicata sibila nel suo orecchio spingendolo contro la parete.

"Ti ha lasciata tutta sola,piccola puttanella?" Labbra e denti dal sorriso compiaciuto sul suo collo, lo mordono. "Chissà perchè quando chiede di te è sempre stanco...dopo..." Una mano si poggia tra le sue gambe muovendosi rovente, lo costringe a reagire. "Tsk, cosa ne pensa di te il Tuo Padrone?"

Harry produce alcuni piccoli suoni in gola e seppellisce la faccia nell'incavo del collo dell'uomo, le parole che lasciano le sue labbra sono soffocate dalla calda carne e dai vestiti.

"E questo che cos'era?"

Harry si muove mormorando. "Niente." espira "Lui ha detto, delle cose..."

"Parlamene."

"Ha detto..lui ha detto che non sareste tornato da me, e che io..io sono solo una puttana senza valore da usare e gettare via." La sua voce è piatta e inespressiva mentre lo dice, premendo il viso un pò più forte nel collo.

L'adulta mano scorre sulla sua schiena salendo poi nei suoi indisciplinati capelli neri, trasmettendogli continui formicolii. Gli ci vogliono alcuni attimi per accorgersi dei violenti tremeti nelle ampie spalle.

Padron Lucius ride amabilmente.

"Non dirmi che gli credi?" una leggera inflessione nella voce "Harry?" Le sue dita tirano i neri capelli alzando il viso. Gli occhi di Harry si stringono tentando di rimanere asciutti ma una lacrima scappa. Padron Lucius la toglie con il pollice tracciandone la scia dalla gota alla bocca. Harry sente un altro brivido leccando il suo dito. Tutto ciò è molto meglio del parlare...ma le parole escono senza che possa fermarle.

"Allora, dov'è stato?"

Gli occhi dell'uomo sono indecifrabili e lo ghiacciano sul posto.

"Seguivo certi affari..." dice vago prendendo il viso dispiaciuto di Harry tra le mani "Tu sei molto di più di una scopata...io non ti scarterò mai come un...un avanzo." Un dito sfiora leggermente la cicatrice nascosta sotto la frangia scura.

Harry annuisce chiudendo gli occhi, mentre le mani dell'uomo toccano la camicia slacciando i pochi bottoni che la tengono chiusa. Poi arriva ai pantaloni sbottonando e sfilando il soffice tessuto dai fianchi del giovane. Harry non porta biancheria sotto i vestiti, come piace a lui. E solo adesso che è nudo ha il permesso di sedersi sulle forti gambe dell'uomo.

Mentre Harry lavora sulle antiquate chiusure degli abiti del padrone sente i suoi polpastrelli toccare la fascia intorno alla sua gola, carezzando la testa del serpente incisa nel metallo. La voce sussurra morbide parole e Harry rabbrividisce sentendo il freddo gel lubrificante irradiarsi dentro di lui. La fievole pulsazione iniziale aumenta sempre più,fino a far male.

"E questo cos'è?" Dita adulte toccano il suo collo appena sotto la mascella, lo avvicinano esaminandi i segni dei denti sulla pelle pallida. Poi lo guarda negli occhi con curiosa calma. "L'ha fatto Draco."

Non è una domanda.

Harry annuisce comunque col capo.

"Il mio Dragone..." Le parole sembrano dette quasi teneramente mentre accarezza il marchio, ma il suo viso è pensieroso. Improvvisamente lo guarda negli occhi "Non ha fatto nient'altro?"

Harry scuote la testa.

Ottimo. Gliene sarò grato... appoggiandosi in avanti e premendo la sua bocca sui segni, succhiando e mordendo con forza mentre le ginocchia di Harry s'indeboliscono, costringendolo ad appoggiarsi al petto del padrone; prima che venga spinto indietro con forza.

La testa dell'uomo si sposta e le sue labbra sono turgide e scure come il sangue, la voce non è più dolce.

"Harry tu sei mio..farò in modo che lui non abbia più voglia di toccarti." dice mentre le sue dita, sporche del liquore in cui le ha appena tuffate, sfregano sulla rosea bocca. Presto seguite dalla bocca calda e dalla lingua curiosa che lo saccheggia in profondità prima di scivolare via.

Le mani dell'uomo lo lasciano per un momento facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, ma loro sono subito lì ad aspettarlo, circondano le sue giovani spalle abbassandolo e tirandolo vicino alle sue anche. Le manette argentate che porta ai polsi e alle caviglie ondeggiano contro la sua pelle ustionandolo; le sue braccia premute sul duro legno permettono all'uomo di tenerlo fermo mentre gli apre con forza le gambe. La familiare pressione al suo fondoschiena incomincia a tormentarlo.

" Dillo, Harry."

Una rapida spinta ed è riempito. Si arcua all'insu a quella invasione mentre una mano scorre sul suo petto, fermandosi allo stomaco mentre la gemella stretta al fianco lo tiene giù...mentre l'uomo lo penetra con affondi lenti e profondi.

"Tu sei mio, Harry. Dillo."

"Vostro." I suoi occhi si chiudono mentre deglutisce a fatica. Violente sensazioni lo attraversano. Velluto sfiora morbido velluto, dolore e piacere si mischiano. "Io sono...Vostro..." Ardente elettricità scorre su è giù per la sua schiena ogni volta che viene riempito. Una mano calda si avvolge intorno alla sua erezione, tesa - libera. Si arcua contorcendosi e facendo forza sulle sue membra cedevoli cerca un solido appiglio dietro di sè...fogli e registri cadono insieme ad una castata rossa di liquido sul prezioso tappeto macchiandolo. Le spinte continuano, dure, quasi selvagge.

"Ancora."

"V...vostro...di...ah...di nessun' altro..." esclama mentre le sue gambe dotate di vita propria si avvolgono attorno all'uomo, mentre quest' ultimo continua a lavorarsi il suo didietro. Un fuoco espolde nel suo stomaco e i suoi muscoli si tendono. Calore e calore e taglienti intrusioni. Harry si inclina stringendosi maggiormente mentre la pressione sale...il ritmo diventa serrato e lo colpisce, facendolo cadere portando il suo padrone con sè; mentre un bollente flusso umido si fà strada dentro di lui. Un' oscura ombra scende sui suoi occhi.

"Vostro."

Nella camera da letto del Padrone di Malfoy Manor il Ragazzo che è Sopravvissuto stà comodamente avvinghiato al suo Signore d' Argento, fiduciosamente perso in teneri sogni.

La tempesta non è ancora finita ma ha perso la maggior parte della ferocia iniziale ed ora mugola quieta contro porte e finestre. Il chiarore della luna ha trovato una via di fuga attraverso le fitte nubi temporalesche, entrando dalle alte finestre nella sua camera, illuminando i tendaggi del letto.

Lucius Malfoy si sveglia guardando l'arricciata forma che dorme sul suo petto, ammirandone le folte ciglia nere, le dritte sopracciglia e i bordi della sbiadita cicatrice sulla fronte al contrario liscia. Non è così insolito per il ragazzo condividere il suo letto, tutta la giornata la passa tra le sue stanze e i più sontuosi alloggi del suo padrone; di cui ne ha l'accesso illimitato per soddisfare ogni più profondo e lussurioso desiderio o quando il calore di un corpo vicino al suo non gli è sgradevole, gli piace l'intimità con cui le gambe del ragazzo si intrecciano con le sue.

Stringe la presa sul corpo più piccolo...

Lo ha seguito come un'ombra per diverso tempo, guardandolo da lontano, frenando il suo desiderio; aspettando il momento propizio, trovandolo nel loro primo incontro in un vicolo a Diagon Alley, quando tirandoselo vicino ha guardato la sua famosa cicatrice. Una mera giustificazione per mettere - almeno per una volta - le mani su quel giovane occhi verdi l'avevano scrutato con una tale malizia che un altro bambino della sua età non avrebbe avuto, e che coraggio

I suoi piani potevano aver inizio.

Purtroppo, i suoi progetti avevano avuto bisogno di molto tempo per andare a buon fine...ma per Lucius Malfoy era un'inezia, lui era molto paziente. A quell'epoca, solo 2 anni prima , in una notte buia come quella appena trascorsa aveva fatto scivolare il frutto dei suoi piani nella tasca, apparendo in quel cimitero e trovandoci il Ragazzo che Sarebbe Sopravvissuto ancora una volta.

Oh era stato tutto così perfetto. il ragazzo legato alla pietra tombale e Riddle che incombeva su di lui, schernendolo e deprimendolo come fanno certe orrende creature di fantasia piene di potere...per lo meno... Le sue menbra fremevano a quella vista e per paura di rovinare i suoi piani dovette nasconderle nelle tasche.

Lucius chiude gli occhi, respirando tra i denti sorridendo sofferente al ricordo.

Il "Lord" aveva erroneamente visto una morte che non c'era stata; incapace di sopportare la semplice fuga del bambino, scappato usando una passaporta e lasciando i restanti Mangiamorte soli con un furioso Mago Oscuro e con un fidato braccio destro sommerso dai dubbi sulla sua successione.

Era stato facile guardarlo mentre tremava e l'ira si irradiava nel corpo effemminato di Riddle facendo esplodere la sua rabbia come una bomba.

"Corporeus Phasmatis mio Signore." Una lunga conciliante occhiata di Lucius "L'ho preparata nell'attesa di un suo ritorno tra noi." I rossi occhi dell'odiato rettilofono si infiammarono luccicando sinistri mentre beveva con avidità tutto il contenuto della fiala.

La pozione aveva dato i suoi frutti in un secondo tempo...

Lucius si stiracchia languidamente nonostante i vestiti, copre il corpo vicino al suo con il lenzuolo; segue con i polpastrelli le costole, il morbido fianco e gli addominali tonici; sorridendo del delizioso tremito che percorre il giovane e lo fà muovere nel sonno.

Adesso che è suo lo proteggerà personalmente come il più prezioso dei tesori...

Aveva lasciato a Draco il compito di proteggere Harry...approffitando della sua fiducia... la sua impulsività gli era costata cara, non solo alla stazione ma anche sull'Espresso.

Tuttavia, aveva mostrato forza d'animo alla fine, portando a termine con grazia i suoi piani e uscendone con naturalezza, pulito.

Sovrappensiero sposta dei cuffi dalla fronte di Harry.

Il suo piccolo dragone aveva sorpassato abbondantemente i cdonfini nell'ultima settimana e non intendeva lasciargliela passare liscia. Draco aveva bisogno di ricordare qual'era il suo posto nella Sua casa.

Pensa mentre stringe la morbida carne del ragazzo, facendolo tremare.

Harry si tende nel sonno, gli si stringe contro e muove la testa tentando di aprire gli occhi...i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi si fissano su di lui, chiudendosi un attimo per uno sbadiglio. La sua bocca forma dolcemente le sillabe della parola "Malfoy", mentre sorride e tocca il viso di Lucius con la mano.

Lucius è imprigionato nella giada incapace di muoversi. Cerca di non spostare lo sguardo su qualcos'altro, lascia che sulla sua bocca si disegni uno dei suoi peggiori sorrisi e lo guarda freddo. Non sarebbe giusto essere manipolato così facilmente da un bimbetto sonnacchioso solo con lo sguardo.

Harry mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile, chiudendo gli occhi. Crolla sul petto di Lucius andando alla deriva nel sonno ancora una volta.

Lucius sente il pacifico respiro del ragazzo, i battiti del suo cuore e comparandoli ai suoi sente un tempo unico, uguale. Si appoggia alla testata del letto, le labbra curve e la mente distante.

Il ragazzo dorme sopra di lui e Lucius muove la testa mentre guarda la luna dalla finestra. Domani ci sarebbero state molte cose su cui pensare, ordini del giorno da spedire e la punizione per il suo dragone da decidere. Il sorriso è tagliente e trema al solo pensiero. Non c'è bisogno di pensarci ora... le lagne lo esasperano.

Gli sarà tutto più chiaro alla luce del giorno.

Fine


End file.
